Atitudes Suspeitas
by tatianeps
Summary: O que parecia apenas acidente na esquina da Tropicana Avenue com a Rainbow Boulevard leva Catherine, Sara e Warrick a mais vítimas e suspeitos. Enquanto Greg, Grissom e Nick investigam as estranhas ligações de um adolescente que só tinha amigos virtuais.
1. Chapter 1

**Atitudes Suspeitas**

Jane e Marc chegam em casa vindo de um jantar.

**Jane **– Robert? Robert, já chegamos.[Fala com o marido:] Espere aqui querido, vou ver se Robert já está dormindo.

Jane sobe dois lances de escadas, anda um pouco pelo corredor e entra no quarto de Robert; quando o vê imóvel e de olhos abertos, percebe que ele está morto.

Eles chamam a polícia. Depois de alguns minutos os CSIs estão lá.

**Grissom **– O que, exatamente, aconteceu aqui?

**Jane **– Marc e eu saímos para jantar fora. Eu chamei por Robert quando chegamos, como ele não respondeu, pensei que estivesse dormindo. Fui até o quarto dele, quando cheguei lá... Meu Deus.

[Começa a chorar.]

**Marc **– Ele era nosso único filho, não sei o que vai ser da nossa vida agora.

**Grissom **– Quantos anos ele tinha?

**Marc **– Dezesseis anos.

**Grissom **– Se importam se eu coletar suas impressões digitais?

**Marc **– Somos suspeitos?

**Grissom **– Até o momento não. Preciso das digitais para poder identificar a presença de estranhos

no quarto de Robert.

**Jane **– Tudo bem.

Assim que termina de conversar com o casal, Grissom vai até o quarto de Robert onde Nick já estava a procura de evidências.

**Grissom **– O que temos Nick?

**Nick **– Não há sangue nem sinal de luta, somente o garoto.

**Grissom **– Coletou as impressões digitais?

**Nick **– Sim. Há também uma fibra vermelha que encontrei na roupa dele.

**Grissom **– E o computador.

**Nick **– Por que o computador?

**Grissom **– Se você quiser saber mais sobre um adolescente, procure no computador dele.

Grissom fala novamente com Marc e Jane que autorizam que o computador seja levado para perícia. Devolta ao departamento de polícia, Dr. Robbins faz a autópsia de Robert.

Sara, Catherine e Warrick investigam um acidente ocorrido no cruzamento da Rainbow Boulevard com a Tropicana Avenue. Um Honda Accord foi atingido na traseira por um carro não identificado, e na lateral – pelo lado do motorista – por uma moto. Ambos motoristas – do carro e da moto – são levados para o hospital pelos paramédicos.

**Warrick **– O carro que bateu no Honda só pode ter sido uma picape.

**Sara **– Por quê?

**Warrick **– Olhe a traseira deste carro. Somente uma picape pode ter feito isso.

[Sara anda pela rua, com a lanterna acesa, tentando achar mais evidências.]

**Sara **– Veja, Warrick, logo ali tem marcas de pneu. [Sara aponta para o sentido contrário ao que o Honda seguia.]

**Warrick **– [Se aproxima de onde Sara está.] Vou coletá-las para análise.

(...)

**Catherine **– Sara! Warrick! Venham aqui.

**Sara **– O que você encontrou?

**Catherine **– Marcas de uma batida aqui nesse poste.

**Warrick **– [Vindo na direção de Sara e Catherine.] De acordo com a testemunha que ligou para o 911, o acidente aconteceu entre 22h30 e 22h45. Tomando o cruzamento como ponto de referência, ao sul – na Rainbow – temos marcas de pneu que podem ser do carro que bateu no Honda.

**Catherine **– A nordeste, marcas de um terceiro carro no poste. E, do leste, veio a moto.

**Warrick **– Vou levar essas marcas de pneu para análise.

**Sara **– Eu cuido dos vídeos, vou à sala de controle do departamento de trânsito.

**Catherine **– Vou coletar os resíduos dessa transferência aqui no poste e mandar para o laboratório depois vou analisar o Honda.

No laboratório, Archie e Nick analisam o computador. Em seguida, Nick encontra Grissom no corredor.

**Nick **– Encontrei, no histórico dos sites visitados, sites sobre suicídio e assassinato. Além disso, Archie encontrou diversos vírus que indicam que Robert estava sendo observado. Um deles permitia acesso remoto aos arquivos do computador.

**Grissom **– Dr. Robbins encontrou vestígios de cápsulas de medicamento no estômago de Robert, e o resultado do exame toxicológico confirma altas doses de clorpromazina(1). Há também uma marca no braço esquerdo, cortes que parecem ter sido feitos com estilete. Veja essa foto, parece que iriam escrever duas iniciais, mas falta uma. Temos só: "R &".

**Nick **– Ele tomava algum antidepressivo?

**Grissom **– A pergunta é: suicídio ou assassinato?

**Nick **– Encontrei no quarto dele impressões digitais de uma garota chamada Wanda Parker. Ela não tem antecedentes criminais, mas já foi internada depois de tentar se matar.

**Grissom **– Tem o endereço dela?

**Nick **– Sim.

**Grissom **– Ok, eu vou lá. Volte a casa dos Carter para saber mais sobre o garoto e se ele tomava algum medicamento antidepressivo.

Sara e o Det. Vartann verificam os vídeos da Tropicana e da Rainbow.

**Sara **– Espere. Volte um pouco.

**Vartann **– O que você viu Sara?

**Sara **– Olhe, ali. Parece que é o nosso acidente.

[Warrick entra na sala.]

**Warrick **– Sara, descobri a marca do carro que atingiu o Honda. Lembra das marcas de pneu na Rainbow?

**Sara **– Sim. O que temos?

**Warrick **– Essas marcas são de pneus Cross Terrain SUV produzidos pela Michelin para picapes Mercury Mariner Hybrid 2006. Além disso, as marcas indicam que o motorista da Mercury queria acertar alguém.

**Sara **– Saquei. São marcas de aceleração repentina.

**Warrick **– Exato.

**Sara **– Obrigada Warrick. [Volta a falar com Vartann:] Det. Vartann, o carro que atingiu o Honda é uma Mercury Mariner Hybrid 2006.

**Vartann **– Ok... [Aponta para o monitor.] Aqui está! Temos uma parcial da placa da Mercury. Vamos ver quem é o dono desse carro.

[Nick conversa com Jane e Marc Carter.]

**Jane **– Alguma novidade?

**Nick **– Sra. Carter, precisamos saber se seu filho tomava algum medicamento antidepressivo.

**Jane **– Não.

**Nick **– Alguém da família?

**Jane **– Não. Por quê?

**Nick **– Ainda estamos investigando, por isso não posso falar sobre o caso. Falem-me sobre o dia-a-dia de Robert?

**Marc **– Ele ia para a escola e de lá vinha pra casa.

**Nick **– Ele não tinha amigos? Não praticava algum esporte? Basebol, futebol ou basquete?

**Jane **– Nos mudamos para Vegas há um ano e meio, o que sabemos é que Bobby conversava com os amigos da escola anterior pela internet.

**Nick **– Qual era o comportamento dele em relação ao uso do computador?

**Marc **– Quando chegava da escola, ele almoçava e já ia para o quarto. Passava horas jogando ou na internet.

**Nick **– Alguma vez ele falou sobre problemas no computador?

**Marc **– Recentemente não. Mas, há uns dois meses, ele falou algo sobre o computador estar com vírus. Perguntei a ele se precisava de ajuda, ele disse que daria um jeito. Acho que foi a única vez que ele nos falou sobre problemas no computador.

**Nick **– O computador é novo?

**Marc **– Mais ou menos, já tem seis meses de uso.

**Jane **– Demos a ele no aniversário de 16 anos.

Enquanto Nick conversava com o casal Carter, Grissom estava na casa de Wanda.

**Grissom **– Você conhece Robert Carter?

**Wanda **– Eu conheço muitos caras, não me lembro desse nome.

**Grissom **– Talvez lembre do apelido: Bobby.

**Wanda **– Bobby? Sim, lembro, eu saí algumas vezes com ele.

**Grissom **– Tiveram algum encontro recentemente?

**Wanda **– Não.

**Grissom **– Robert foi encontrado morto, no quarto dele, ontem a noite. E encontramos suas impressões digitais nos móveis do quarto.

**Wanda **– Tínhamos marcado um encontro na casa dele. Cheguei lá, toquei a campainha algumas vezes. Como ninguém atendeu, achei que a casa estava vazia e fui embora.

**Grissom **– Obrigado, Wanda. Agora, pode me dar licença para eu falar com a sua mãe?

[Margareth Parker, mãe de Wanda, estava na sala apenas ouvindo a conversa.]

**Wanda **– Ok. [Afasta-se e fala com Margareth:] Mãe pode vir aqui um minuto?

**Margareth **– Com licença sr. Grissom. [Vai até Wanda que já está no hall de entrada.]

**Wanda **– Vou a casa de uma amiga, não deixe ele entrar no meu quarto.

**Margareth **– Por quê?

**Wanda **– Porque eu não quero. E não pegue nada meu para mostrar a ele. [Sai.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Margareth volta a sala.]

**Margareth **– Pois não.

**Grissom **– Wanda tem computador?

**Margareth **– Sim.

**Grissom **– Qual o comportamento dela em relação ao computador? Ela passa muito tempo na internet?

**Margareth **– Às vezes, ela passa a madrugada inteira na internet. Fora isso, ela sai com os amigos, estuda. Acho o comportamento dela normal.

**Grissom **– Sua filha toma algum antidepressivo?

**Margareth **– Sim.

**Grissom **– Posso ver?

**Margareth **– [Começa a ficar nervosa.] Não.

**Grissom **– Ela tem algo a esconder?

**Margareth **– [Não consegue mais esconder a preocupação.] Olha, sr. Grissom, o frasco está no quarto dela, e ela pediu que eu não mexesse lá.

**Grissom **– A sra. se importa se eu esperar aqui?

**Margareth **– Esperar o que?

**Grissom **– Um mandado.

**Margareth **– O que mais eu posso fazer? Fique a vontade.

Grissom liga para Bras, explica o que aconteceu e pede um mandado de busca e apreensão.

**Grissom **– [Falando pelo celular.] Ei, Bras, se o Nick já estiver devolta, diga a ele para vir aqui. (…) Certo, estarei esperando.

Nick chega trazendo o mandado.

**Nick **– Aqui está. Trouxe também uma intimação para interrogarmos Wanda.

**Grissom **– Certo, Nick. [Fala com Margareth:] Sra. Parker, temos aqui uma ordem judicial que nos autoriza não só a procurar por evidências no quarto de Wanda, mas também a levar quaisquer itens para perícia. E esta é uma intimação, Wanda deve ir, em até vinte e quatro horas, ao departamento de polícia para ser interrogada.

[Margareth olha para os documentos que tem em suas mãos sem conseguir ler, tal era sua perplexidade.]

**Nick **– Onde é o quarto dela?

**Margareth **– Subam essa escada, o quarto dela é na segunda porta a esquerda.

**Nick **– Obrigado.

[Depois de chegar no quarto da garota.]

**Nick **– [Colocando as luvas.] Cara! Que bagunça!

**Grissom **– Catherine já tinha me falado sobre como o quarto de uma adolescente pode ser bagunçado, mas esse aqui está "uma zona".

**Nick **– [Olha para o computador.] Aposto que vamos encontrar mais do que fotos e alguns arquivos pessoais ali.

**Grissom **– Ei, Nick, pode me alcançar o luminol?

**Nick **– Pega.

**Grissom **– [Borrifa luminol sobre o lençol.] Olha isso.

**Nick **– Sangue. De quem?

**Grissom **– Vamos descobrir.

[Grissom continua procurando por mais evidências até que se detêm no pequeno vão entre a parede e a escrivaninha.]

**Nick **– O que tem aí Grissom?

**Grissom **– Parece um frasco de remédio. Espere. [Grissom tira algumas fotos antes de pegar o frasco.]

**Nick **– [Pega o celular e faz uma ligação.] Alô? (...) É o Nick. Ei, Archie, venha com o resto da equipe de computação forense, temos mais um computador. (...) Aham. Archie, espere um minuto por favor.

**Grissom **– Nick, diga para o Archie trazer o Greg.

**Nick **– [Volta a falar ao celular:] Archie? (...) Grissom pediu para você vir com o Greg. (...) Ok.

[Desliga o celular e volta a falar com Grissom:] Archie pediu para procurarmos por outras mídias: pen drives, cds...

**Grissom **– Diga isso ao Greg. Veja, [Mostra o frasco.] o rótulo está danificado. Vou ao laboratório ver o que esse frasco "tem a nos dizer".

Cuidando da análise do Honda, Catherine descobre que o carro foi sabotado.

**Catherine **– [Falando sozinha.] O tanque de gasolina foi perfurado. Quem queria parar o carro?

**Bras **– Falando sozinha Cath?

**Catherine **– Estou interrogando as evidências.

[Catherine vai em direção à entrada para falar com Bras.]

**Bras **– Não sei quanto as evidências. Mas já temos novidades.

**Catherine **– Então?

**Bras **– O "motorista do Honda" agora tem nome: Edward Farrel. Executivo, quarenta e três anos, mora em Vegas. Temos informações dele no sistema porque ele já foi acusado de lavagem de dinheiro. Atualmente trabalha por conta própria: é representante comercial.

**Catherine **– Será que ele encontrou a oportunidade que precisava para voltar a ter uma fonte de

renda não declarada?

[Sara e Vartann passam pelo corredor quando vêem Bras e Catherine conversando.]

**Vartann **– Perdemos alguma coisa?

**Catherine **– O cara do Honda se chama Edward Farrel e temos informações sobre ele no sistema.

**Vartann **– Estou indo verificar o registro da Mercury.

**Sara **– Vou com você.

**Vartann **– [Olha para o relógio e fala com Sara:] Agora não é o seu intervalo?

**Sara **– Posso fazer isso depois. [Warrick chega enquanto Sara fala.]

**Warrick **– Pode ir Sara, nós cuidamos de tudo.

**Sara **– Certo Warrick. Mantenham-me informada.

**Vartann **– Pode deixar.

De volta do laboratório, onde deixou Hodges cuidando de algumas análises, Grissom está em sua sala. Em meio a tantas atividades: checar seus e-mails, analisar evidências e pesquisar, ele deixa o tempo passar.

**Sara **– Grissom? [Pára na porta da sala de Grissom.] Posso entrar?

**Grissom **– Claro, sente-se.

[Sara puxa a cadeira, senta-se e olha fixamente para os olhos de Grissom, enquanto ele se distrai novamente.]

**Sara **– Gil?

**Grissom **– Desculpe-me Sara.

**Sara **– Já faz quatro horas e meia que terminou seu turno e você ainda está aqui.

**Grissom **– Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que – no que diz respeito ao trabalho – a palavra "rotina" está completamente fora do dicionário de um perito.

**Sara **– É, é verdade. [Olha ao redor e volta a falar com Grissom.] Estou faminta, vou buscar um lanche. [Levanta-se e vai até a porta.] Você quer?

**Grissom **– Sim, obrigado! [Mesmo cansado, deixa escapar um discreto sorriso.]

**Sara **– Lembra do que você me disse uma vez? Você disse que eu merecia ter minha vida pessoal.(2)

**Grissom **– Sim.

**Sara **– Isso também se aplica a você. [Sorri ao olhar para Grissom.] Agora é meu intervalo, vamos jantar?

Grissom pára de digitar e sai acompanhado por Sara.

**Catherine **– Então Hodges? Analisou a amostra que veio do hospital? De Edward Farel?

**Hodges **– Doses de: anestésico, etanol, escopolamina e tiopentato de sódio.

**Catherine **– Soro da verdade(3)!?

**Hodges **– Não exatamente.

**Catherine **– Como?

**Hodges **– De fato, essa combinação é uma das formas mais comuns para obter "soro da verdade". Entretanto, não passa de uma combinação de sedativos que interferem particularmente nas funções cognitivas e na capacidade de julgamento.

**Catherine **– Portanto as informações obtidas de uma pessoa sob o efeito do soro da verdade não são confiáveis.

**Hodges **– Exato.

**Catherine **– E quanto aos resíduos da transferência no poste?

**Hodges **– Consistente com a possibilidade de haver um terceiro carro envolvido no acidente.

**Catherine **– Avise-me quando os relatórios estiverem prontos. [Vira-se para sair do laboratório.]

**Hodges **– Aviso sim: já estão prontos!

[Catherine volta, Hodges entrega a ela o relatório. Greg entra nesse momento.]

**Catherine **– Obrigada. [Sai.]

**Hodges **– Perdeu alguma coisa? Saudade do laboratório Greg?

**Greg **– Não. (...) Sabe, Hodges, o incidente no beco da Cassino Central Drive com a rua Shane(4) me fez pensar sobre a segurança de trabalhar aqui no laboratório. Mas, quando eu comecei a lembrar do teste de proficiência(5) e de tudo o que eu tenho aprendido, aquele mal estar passou. (...) O que você tem sobre o caso Robert?

**Hodges **– Archie saiu daqui há pouco tempo, levando os cds e o pendrive que foram encontrados na casa de Wanda Parker.

**Greg **– Alguma coisa diferente naquele cd?

**Hodges **– Nada demais, só resíduos da cola de um adesivo.

**Greg **– E a fibra vermelha que o Nick encontrou na casa do garoto?

**Hodges **– Grissom passou aqui antes de sair e pegou o resultado. Contudo posso adiantar que o teste não foi conclusivo, é apenas lã. Pode ser de um casaco ou de um par de luvas. Só vai ser realmente útil se tivermos algo com que comparar.

**Greg **– Então nem preciso perguntar sobre o lençol.

**Hodges **– Tudo com o Grissom.

**Warrick **– Ei! Espere!

**Vartann **– O que foi Warrick?

**Warrick **– Ainda temos o motoqueiro que atingiu o Honda pelo lado do motorista, deixando Farrel preso às ferragens.

**Vartann **– Pode deixar que eu cuido da Mercury. Veja o que você consegue sobre o motoqueiro.

**Warrick **– É isso aí!

[Greg sai do laboratório e vai para a sala da divisão de computação forense.]

**Greg **– Novidades?

**Nick **– O computador de Wanda também está infectado com os vírus que encontramos no computador de Robert. E encontramos um e-mail criptografado, Archie está trabalhando nele agora.

**Archie **– Terminei!

**Greg **– Então?

**Archie **– O conteúdo do e-mail é uma pergunta: "_já entregou a encomenda?_". Olhe. [Aponta para o monitor.]

**Nick **– Quem é o remetente? O e-mail contém algum nome?

**Archie **– Não. E o endereço é uma seqüência de letras e números, descobrir quem enviou é o próximo passo.

**Nick **– Você pode imprimir o e-mail Archie?

**Archie **– Claro.

**Greg **– Algum palpite a respeito do e-mail?

**Nick **– Vou verificar com o provedor.

**Archie **– Não vai adiantar Nick. [Entrega a impressão.] Aqui está. Você não viu que tem duas letras trocadas? Esse e-mail não pertence a nenhum provedor, ele foi enviado de um servidor particular.

**Nick **– Então está com você Archie.

**Archie **– Pode deixar!

**Nick **– Vou procurar o Grissom.

**Archie **– Ok.

Catherine liga para Vartann a fim de saber mais sobre o terceiro carro.

**Catherine **– Alô? Vartann? É a Catherine. Quando você e Sara estavam analisando o vídeo do acidente, vocês viram qual foi o carro que bateu no poste?

_**Vartann **__– Descobrimos que o motorista da picape Chevy, Brian Morissey, foi levado para o hospital e a picape foi levada um pouco antes de vocês chegarem ao local._

**Catherine **– Onde está a picape?

_**Vartann **__– Foi levada pelo pessoal do departamento de trânsito._

**Catherine **– Deixa eu adivinhar: acharam que a picape que bateu no poste não tinha nada a ver com o acidente.

_**Vartann **__– É._

**Catherine **– Sabe para qual hospital ele foi levado?

_**Vartann **__– O mesmo em que Farrel estava, ele morreu há 17min._

**Catherine **– Ok. Vou checar a Chevy e amanhã pela manhã vou no hospital.

_**Vartann **__– Ei, Cath, perguntei se eles ainda tinham uma amostra do sangue de Farrel tirada quando ele deu entrada no hospital. A amostra deve chegar no laboratório em, mais ou menos, meia hora._

**Catherine **– Obrigada Vartann.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de certa insistência e de ligar para alguns contatos, Catherine consegue a liberação para que a picape Chevy seja levada para perícia. Ao analisar o computador de bordo do carro, ela descobre que – no dia do acidente, às 22h37min – a Chevy também teve uma aceleração repentina. O relatório do gps mostrou, inclusive, que naquele horário o carro estava na Rainbow próximo à Tropicana.

**Hodges **– [Bate na porta.] Com licença.

**Catherine **– Entre, Hodges.

**Hodges **– Tenho o resultado do teste toxicológico de Brian Morissey. A concentração de álcool no sangue dele era de 0,10%, dois centésimos acima do limite.

**Catherine **– Ele estava embriagado. Você verificou a documentação que veio do hospital? Quero dizer, consta a hora que foi feita a coleta da amostra, o número do registro e assinatura do profissional responsável pela coleta, além da especificação de como a amostra foi conservada no hospital?

**Hodges **– Não se preocupe, Catherine. Não haverá problema se precisarmos usar esse exame contra Morissey em um julgamento. A documentação está impecável.

**Catherine **– Quer saber de uma coisa, Hodges? [Catherine já demonstrava claros sinais de que estava cansada.] Você salvou a noite. Obrigada!

**Hodges **– Todos nós dobramos o turno hoje. [Põe a mão no ombro de Catherine.] Que tal ir para casa descansar e ficar um pouco com Lindsey?

**Catherine **– Você está certo. Boa noite, Hodges!

**Hodges **– Boa noite!

Grissom e Sara retornam ao laboratório um pouco depois de Catherine ter saído.

**Greg **– Chefe? [Depois de perceber que Grissom estava acompanhado:] Ei, Sara!

**Sara **– Bem, vou localizar o pessoal e saber em que evidências estão trabalhando. Vejo vocês depois.

**Greg **– Hodges me falou brevemente sobre os resultados.

**Grissom **– Estou indo para minha sala. Chame o Nick.

**Greg **– Ok.

Minutos depois, na sala de Grissom.

**Grissom **– O sangue encontrado no lençol é de Robert.

**Greg **– Isso só prova que ele esteve na casa de Wanda.

**Nick **– Certo. Espere! Qual foi o resultado do frasco que você encontrou Grissom?

**Grissom **– Apesar de o rótulo estar danificado, consegui identificar o código do medicamento: um antidepressivo. Os testes identificaram que o princípio ativo das cápsulas é clorpromazina e as impressões digitais encontradas no frasco são de Wanda Parker.

**Greg **– Entretanto ainda não temos evidências conclusivas para a promotoria fundamentar a acusação de assassinato contra Wanda, uma vez que ela sofre de depressão e tem receita médica que dá a ela acesso a esse tipo de medicamento controlado.

**Grissom **– Vocês vão me deixar terminar de falar? Greg, nós não estamos tentando provar que Wanda é a assassina, estamos seguindo as evidências. Além disso, as mesmas fibras encontradas na roupa de Robert foram encontradas no quarto de Wanda e são de um cobertor. Agora é a vez de vocês, o que descobriram enquanto estive fora?

**Nick **– Encontramos no computador de Wanda os mesmos vírus que já tínhamos encontrado no computador de Robert e um e-mail criptografado que continha apenas uma pergunta: "_já entregou a encomenda?_". Quando estava vindo pra cá, Archie me entregou o resultado da pesquisa pelo remetente do e-mail. Foi enviado de um servidor particular e pelo ip já conseguimos a localização.

**Greg **– Os vírus encontrados nos dois computadores têm assinaturas em hexadecimal cujo padrão combina com um dos códigos encontrados no cabeçalho do e-mail.

**Grissom **– Wanda apareceu?

**Nick **– Não.

**Grissom **– Já se passaram mais de vinte e quatro horas desde que a intimação foi entregue a mãe dela. Vamos trazer Wanda, temos evidências para mantê-la sob custódia.

**Nick **– Temos que verificar na escola em que Robert estudava se os colegas têm alguma informação relevante.

Vartann encontra o registro da Mercury, que está em nome do Hotel Holiday Inn Express. Os registros do Holiday Inn indicam que, no horário do acidente, a picape estava sob a responsabilidade do hóspede Lance Spencer Riegel.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sara fala com Warrick e com Vartann pelo celular, os três se encontram na entrada do hotel.

**Warrick **– O que temos Sara?

**Sara **– Lance Riegel é um empresário de Dayton, Ohio. Está em Vegas há três semanas. Essas informações eu consegui pelo registro do hotel, ele não tem ficha na polícia.

**Warrick **– Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Sara **– Quais são as novidades Warrick?

**Warrick **– Ah, o cara da moto, Steven Andie. Estava no cassino com dois amigos, depois eles saíram com três garotas de programa para uma festinha particular. Disse que estava alto, deu um "beck" e depois saiu por aí "_pra dar uma volta_". Está no hospital se recuperando, deve receber alta hoje.

**Sara **– Foi dar uma volta acertou o Honda? Estava no lugar errado, na hora errada?

**Warrick **– Chequei o álibi. Eles estiveram no cassino. Os amigos e as garotas de programa confirmaram a história dele. Todos estavam limpos. Um dos amigos disse: "_o Steven é que curte esse lance_".

**Sara **– Temos para Steven duas acusações: uma por dirigir sob o efeito de entorpecentes e outra por homicídio culposo.

**Vartann **– Então, vamos?

**Sara **– Vamos!

Os três entram e são atendidos na recepção.

_**Recepcionista **_– Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-los?

**Warrick **– Warrick Brown e Sara Sidle criminalística de Las Vegas, ele é o detetive Vartann polícia de Las Vegas.

**Vartann **– Temos uma ordem judicial para levar um hóspede para ser interrogado: Lance Spencer Riegel.

_**Recepcionista **_– Um momento por favor. [Consulta em que quarto ele está hospedado.] Suíte presidencial número 1.501.

**Sara **– Podem ir, eu cuido da Mercury.

**Warrick **– Ok.

[Sara continua falando com a recepcionista enquanto Warrick e Vartann se afastam.]

**Sara **– Tenho aqui um mandado para levar a picape que o sr. Riegel alugou há dois dias.

_**Recepcionista **_– Uma picape Mercury Mariner?

**Sara **– Sim. Ele alugou outros carros?

_**Recepcionista **_– Sim. Uma picape Lexus RX 400, e uma BMW Z4 conversível.

**Sara **– Alguém alugou esses carros depois do sr. Lance?

_**Recepcionista **_– Não, ele pagou para que mantivéssemos os carros a disposição dele.

**Sara **– ["Pensando alto":] _Ótimo, menos evidências irrelevantes._

_**Recepcionista **_– Desculpe-me, o que a senhora disse?

**Sara **- Que preciso levar os três carros.

_**Recepcionista **_– O mandado inclui os três?

**Sara **– Ainda não. Vou fazer uma ligação, em seguida vou levar a Mercury. Aqui está o mandado. Os outros dois veículos não podem ser locados em hipótese alguma.

Ao encontrar a suíte 1.501, Vartann percebe que e porta está entreaberta.

**Warrick **– Pode ser uma armadilha.

**Vartann **– Vou entrar antes, você espera aqui e me dá cobertura.

**Warrick **– Certo.

[Vartann entra preparado para atirar.]

**Vartann **– Lance? Lance Riegel? Polícia de Las Vegas!

[Lance surge calmamente, vindo de um dos corredores que levam a entrada da suíte.]

**Lance **– Sim?

**Vartann **– [Sinaliza para Warrick, mas continua prestando atenção em cada movimento de Lance.] Ok, Warrick, está limpo!

[Warrick abaixa a arma somente depois de se certificar que está tudo certo.]

**Vartann **– Detetive Vartann, polícia de Las Vegas.

**Warrick **– Warrick Brown, criminalística.

**Vartann **– Onde você estava e o que estava fazendo há dois dias entre às 22h e meia-noite?

**Lance **– Por quê?

**Vartann **– Um dos carros envolvidos no acidente que ocorreu há dois dias no cruzamento da Rainbow com a Tropicana é a picape que você alugou aqui no hotel. Consta, nos registros, que você usou esse carro o dia inteiro e só entregou às 5h37min da madrugada em que tudo aconteceu.

**Lance **– Não sei de nenhum acidente. Deve haver algum engano.

**Vartann **– Tenho aqui uma ordem judicial para levá-lo para ser interrogado. Sua situação irá piorar, se não colaborar.

Cerca de uma hora depois de Sara ligar para o capitão Bras, chega ao hotel um oficial com um novo mandado e os outros dois veículos são levados.

No hospital, Catherine fala com Brian Morrissey.

**Catherine **– Brian Morrissey?

**Brian **– Sim. Quem é você?

**Catherine **– Catherine Willows, criminalística de Las Vegas.

**Brian **– Pois não?

**Catherine **– Importa-se de eu lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o acidente?

**Brian **– Pergunte.

**Catherine **– Você lembra de como tudo aconteceu?

**Brian **– Em um momento eu estava dirigindo, no outro o carro estava parado na frente de um poste. Depois disso, só lembro de ter acordado aqui no hospital.

**Catherine **– Lembra a velocidade que estava andando antes de bater?

**Brian **– Não tenho certeza, devia estar andando abaixo da velocidade limite.

**Catherine **– Está certo disso? O impacto na parte frontal da Chevy tem uma outra versão da história.

**Brian **– O que é isso? Estou sendo interrogado?

**Catherine **– Ainda não. Tenho aqui sua alta, assinada hoje pelo clínico-geral responsável por seu acompanhamento, e tenho também uma intimação. Se não se importa, meus amigos ali fora [Aponta para dois policiais parados na porta do quarto.] vão acompanhá-lo diretamente para o departamento de polícia.

**Brian **– Quero um advogado.

**Catherine **– Não há problema. Se ainda não tem um advogado, providenciaremos um na defensoria pública.

**Grissom ****- [Entra e se aproxima.] Como está indo com os carros, Sara?**

**Sara **- O Lexus e a BMW não foram usados por Lance no dia do acidente conforme os registros do hotel. Além disso só encontrei impressões digitais nesses dois carros. No Mercury, tem impressões digitais tanto de Lance quanto de Farrel. Encontrei, no porta-luvas, uma seringa. Hodges está analisando para saber se foi com ela que aplicaram soro da verdade em Farrel. E havia uma arma carregada no banco de trás.

**Grissom **– Você sabia que o soro da verdade é apenas uma combinação de sedativos?

**Sara **– E o que as pessoas falam sob o efeito desses sedativos não é confiável? Sim, já sabia. E quanto ao caso Robert?

**Grissom **– Apesar de já termos "uma tonelada" de evidências, ainda faltam peças para montar o quebra-cabeça. Tenho que ir agora, Brás está me esperando para interrogar Wanda.

**Sara **– Não vou te desejar sorte, porque sei que você não acredita nisso.

**Grissom **– Prefiro as evidências.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia e Warrick conversam antes de entrar na sala de interrogatório onde Lance e o advogado já os aguardavam.

**Sofia **– Vartann pediu que eu viesse ajudá-lo, Warrick. Ele não poderá vir.

**Warrick **– Certo. Já está a par do caso?

**Sofia **– Sim. Li o arquivo e estou a par das evidências.

**Warrick **– Então vamos lá!

[Sofia e Warrick entram na sala.]

**Warrick **– Boa tarde senhores.

**Johnson **– Boa tarde! Sou Johnson O'Reilly, advogado do sr. Lance.

**Warrick **– Warrick Brown, criminalística.

**Sofia **– Detetive Curtis, polícia de Las Vegas.

**Lance **– Olá detetive Curtis! Sou Lance Riegel.

**Warrick **– Vamos começar! Então você estava dirigindo a picape Mercury que atingiu a traseira de um Honda no cruzamento da Rainbow com a Tropicana?

**Lance **– Faz idéia de quantas picapes Mercury há em Las Vegas?

**Warrick **– Não importa quantas Mercury Mariner há em Las Vegas, e vou lhe dizer porquê. [Enquanto Warrick fala, Sofia sai por alguns instantes para atender o celular.] Temos o vídeo na hora que o acidente aconteceu, desse vídeo conseguimos a placa da picape. A placa nos levou a até o hotel, e os registros do hotel nos levaram a você. [Warrick põe sobre a mesa fotos da Mercury - obtidas a partir do vídeo do acidente, uma cópia do registro do hotel, fotos do acidente tiradas assim que os peritos chegaram e – por último – uma foto de Farrel, encontrado desacordado nas ferragens do Honda. Continua o interrogatório:] Edward Farrel, conhecia esse homem? Farrel estava dirigindo o Honda Accord que você atingiu. Ele morreu ontem, no hospital, às 20 horas e 21 minutos.

[Sofia entra novamente na sala.]

**Lance **– Edward o quê? Nunca ouvi esse nome antes?

**Sofia **– Está certo disso, sr. Riegel?

[Johnson cochicha algo para Lance.]

**Lance **– Não deveria? Tenho uma ótima memória.

**Johnson **– Não diga mais nada, sr. Lance.

**Sofia **– E se eu refrescar sua memória? Ajuda se eu disser que sua secretária confirmou que você tinha agendado um almoço de negócios com Edward Farrel no dia do acidente?

**Lance **– Isso é irrelevante! Vocês estão dizendo que o acidente aconteceu em torno das onze da noite. E mais, eu liguei às 11h para desmarcar o almoço.

**Warrick **– Você mentiu sobre o fato de não conhecer Farrel. Isso é relevante.

**Lance **– [Perde o controle e dá um soco na mesa.] E aquele maldito motoqueiro?

**Johnson **– Pare, sr. Lance! [Fala com Sofia e com Warrick:] Meu cliente não tem mais nada a dizer.

Lance e o advogado, Johnson, saem da sala. Warrick e Sofia conversam.

**Warrick **– De onde saiu essa bomba?

**Sofia **– Vartann ligou para avisar que tinha acabado de tomar o depoimento da secretária de Lance. Ele achou que Riegel já estivesse sendo interrogado e que precisaríamos desse fato.

**Warrick **– Por isso ele não pode vir. Grande Vartann!

Warrick e Sofia saem da sala; entram Bras, Grissom e Wanda entram. Em seguida Sofia retorna acompanhada de Margareth, e entram na sala ao lado. Wanda não sabe que seu interrogatório está sendo assistido pela mãe.

**Grissom **– Sente-se Wanda. Este é capitão Jim Bras e esta é Rose Gabeline. Rose é assistente social, ela está aqui para assistir ao seu interrogatório e testemunhar que todos os seus direitos serão preservados.

**Bras **– Quantos anos você tem Wanda?

**Wanda **– 15 anos.

**Bras **– Tem alguma coisa que queira nos dizer antes de começarmos a fazer perguntas?

**Wanda **– Acho que não.

[Bras sinaliza para que Grissom comece.]

**Grissom **– Quando foi a última vez que viu Robert Carter?

**Wanda **– Não lembro.

**Grissom **– Já tentou se suicidar?

**Wanda **– Sim.

**Grissom **– Você toma algum medicamento controlado? Um anti-depressivo?

**Wanda **– Sim.

**Grissom **– Por que você pediu para sua mãe não pegar qualquer coisa que estivesse no seu quarto quando eu estive lá?

**Wanda **– Eu estava com medo.

**Grissom **– Medo de que?

**Wanda **– Não sei dizer, tá. Eu... Eu estava com medo.

**Grissom **– Não está mais com medo?

**Wanda **– Ainda estou.

**Grissom **– Wanda você acha que fez alguma coisa errada?

**Wanda **– Não sei.

**Grissom **– Bras, por favor, peça que o dr. Robbins entre. [Bras sai e chama o dr. Robbins. Assim que o dr. entra, Grissom continua:] Wanda, esse é o dr. Robbins, nosso médico legista. [Fala com o dr:] Dr. Robbins, pode nos falar sobre a autópsia de Robert Carter?

**Robbins **– Certamente. Quando o corpo foi trazido para autópsia, me chamou atenção o enrijecimento da musculatura dorso-ventral(6), pois ainda não havia se estabelecido o _rigor mortis_. Encontrei no estômago dele algumas cápsulas, a análise da composição química revelou se tratar de um medicamento a base de clorpromazina. O exame toxicológico confirmou altas doses dessa mesma substância na corrente sangüínea do garoto. Finalmente, a causa do óbito é insuficiência respiratória causada pelo bloqueio da musculatura do gradio torácico, diafragma e músculo intercostal, característica comum da overdose por clorpromazina.

**Grissom **– Obrigado, dr. Robbins. [Volta a olhar para Wanda enquanto fala:] Wanda, encontramos no seu quarto um frasco vazio de Amplictil7 com suas impressões digitais. [Põe sobre a mesa uma foto que mostra onde o frasco fora encontrado e outra mostrando o código do medicamento. Prossegue:] Você tentou danificar o rótulo do frasco para que não fosse possível identificar qual era o conteúdo, mas restou o código de controle do medicamento. [Mostra a segunda foto.] Ainda que esse código tivesse sido danificado, seria possível identificar o remédio por meio de testes químicos. Além disso, fibras de lã que encontramos na roupa de Robert e no seu quarto são do seu cobertor de lã vermelho. [Novamente, Grissom põe sobre a mesa fotos de como as fibras foram encontradas e uma cópia do teste que confirma que as fibras são do cobertor.] Aqui estão as fotos e o resultado da comparação das fibras.

Na outra sala, Margareth assiste a tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Mas, quando Grissom põe as últimas fotos sobre a mesa, caem lágrimas dos seus olhos.

**Margareth **– Não. Não a minha menina.

**Sofia **– Eu lamento muito, sra Parker.

[Voltando ao interrogatório:]

**Grissom **– Você não teria conseguido levar Robert da sua casa para a casa dele sem ajuda. Quem ajudou a levá-lo Wanda?

**Wanda **– [Wanda deixa a postura de autoconfiança e se mostra amedrontada.] Não posso dizer.

**Grissom **– Você teve ajuda?

**Wanda **– Não posso... Não...

[Sara e Catherine conversam no corredor, indo para a sala de interrogatório.]

**Sara **– Eu estava olhando novamente o Honda e encontrei impressões digitais de Brian Morissey próximo ao furo no tanque de gasolina. O que eu acho surpreendente é que o furo é bem superficial, parece quem fez não teve tempo de terminar.

**Catherine **– Não eram dois furos?

**Sara **– É só um. A outra marca provavelmente é de uma tentativa anterior.

[Vartann e Warrick vem andando pelo corredor, todos se encontram.]

**Catherine **– Soube da "bomba" no interrogatório de Lance. Parabéns, Vartann!

**Vartann **– Obrigado, Catherine.

**Warrick **– Quebramos o sigilo telefônico de Lance, e adivinhem.

**Vartann **– Foi Farrel que ligou para Lance às 11h. Ele desmarcou o almoço e disse para Lance

encontrá-lo às 22h no Rhodes Ranch Golf Club.

**Warrick **– Estamos indo para lá agora.

**Catherine **– Boa sorte!

**Vartann **– Obrigado!

**Warrick **– Valeu, Cath!

[Vartann e Warrick saem. Pouco depois Sara e Catherine chegam a sala de interrogatório. Nesse momento Grissom está saindo.]

**Catherine **– Soube que esta sala está movimentada hoje.

**Grissom **– Vocês também? Vai ser o terceiro consecutivo.

**Sara **– Dia cheio!

**Grissom **– [Chama Greg, que estava passando:] Ei! Greg.

**Greg **– Estou indo a escola onde Robert estudava para verificar se alguém lá conhece Wanda.

[Grissom e Greg saem conversando. Dois policiais trazem Brian Morissey. Entra também o

advogado.]

Catherine e Sara entram na sala.

**Catherine **– Vamos começar. [Fala com o advogado:] Dr. Kelvin, o senhor já conversou com Brian?

**Kelvin **– Já.

**Catherine **– Sara, estes são Brian Morissey e o dr. Kelvin Yanoff, advogado da defensoria pública de Las Vegas.

**Sara **– Boa tarde. Sou Sara Sidle, criminalística de Las Vegas.

**Catherine **– Brian, quando conversamos no hospital, qual foi a sua resposta à pergunta se você lembrava a que velocidade estava andando antes de bater?

**Brian **– Eu tinha respondido que achava que estava andando dentro do limite de velocidade.

**Catherine **– Mantém a sua resposta?

**Brian **– Não. Eu não lembro qual era a velocidade.

**Catherine **– Lembra onde estava antes do acidente?

**Brian **– Não.

**Catherine **– Sara, você tem algum palpite sobre onde Brian estava antes do acidente?

**Sara **– Tenho. A impressão digital que encontramos no tanque de gasolina do Honda põe Brian no Rhodes Ranch Golf Club antes do acidente.

**Catherine **– No mesmo lugar que Lance Riegel e Edward Farrel estavam. O que você tem a dizer, Brian?

**Kelvin **– Brian, é melhor você dizer a verdade. Assim poderemos tentar um acordo.

**Brian **– Ok. O sr. Riegel foi a minha oficina para fazer uma revisão na picape Mercury Mariner. Nós conversamos um pouco, ele perguntou sobre o movimento na oficina, eu disse que estava passando por problemas que talvez tivesse que fechá-la. Então ele perguntou:

_[Flashback]_

_Lance: Quanto você precisa para não fechar a oficina?_

_Brian: Por quê?_

_Lance: Curiosidade._

_Brian: Uns seis mil._

_Lance: Quero que faça um serviço pra mim._

_Brian: Se eu fizer, levo os seis mil?_

_Lance: Dois mil agora e quatro mil depois._

_Brian: O que tenho que fazer?_

_Lance: Sabotar um carro._

_Brian: Como?_

_Lance: Você é o mecânico. Vai levar seis mil pra isso. Vire-se!_

_Brian: Fechado._

_Lance: Me encontre no Rhodes Ranch Golf Club às 21h40min. Pega isso! __Aí tem os dois mil iniciais e o endereço._

_Brian: Certo._

Brian – [Continua após o flahback:] Cheguei lá no horário combinado e encontrei o sr. Riegel. Ele me mostrou onde eu deveria estacionar meu carro e disse pra eu esperar, que eu deveria sabotar o carro do cara com quem ele ia conversar. Depois de alguns minutos chegou um outro carro, Lance levou o outro cara até o carro dele, então eu comecei a analisar o que poderia fazer. Como o carro tinha alarme, achei que era melhor ver o que eu conseguiria fazer na parte de baixo. Eu não iria conseguir fazer muita coisa pois não estava na oficina, não tinha minhas ferramentas. Foi quando pensei em furar o tanque de gasolina, afinal a parte de trás do carro não era tão rebaixada, poderia alcançar o tanque.

**Catherine **– Que ferramenta usou para fazer isso?

**Brian **– Olhei a caixa de ferramentas que tinha no meu carro, não tinha nada que eu pudesse usar para fazer um furo no tanque de gasolina além de um martelo e um prego, então pensei "_ah, serve isso!_".

**Sara **– Você não pensou que podia voltar pra casa e ficar fora disso?

**Brian **– Não.

**Catherine **– Depois disso, por que você perseguiu Lance?

**Brian **– Eu só pensava nos quatro mil.

**Catherine **– Você estava embriagado?

**Brian **– Talvez estivesse. Antes de sair de casa, bebi para conseguir a coragem que estava me faltando para ir ao Golf Club.

**Catherine **– Então dirigiu pela Rainbow, perseguindo Lance, até que bateu no poste?

**Brian **– Isso mesmo.

**Sara **– Você está consciente que pode ser acusado de cumplicidade em uma tentativa de homicídio e que será acusado por dirigir embriagado?

**Kelvin **– Não há a possibilidade de fazermos um acordo?

**Catherine **– Bem, já temos o que queríamos. [Fala com o advogado:] Vamos deixar que o senhor e

o seu cliente conversem com o capitão Bras a respeito do acordo.

**Bras **– [Acompanhou tudo na sala e diz:] Da acusação de dirigir embriagado, seu cliente não escapa.

Sara e Catherine saem enquanto Bras, Kelvin e Brian ficam na sala.

[No corredor:]

**Sara **– Esse cara estava completamente "fora do ar".

**Catherine **– Furar o tanque de gasolina com um prego e um martelo!? Se não tivéssemos o exame toxicológico para saber que ele estava embriagado, eu diria que ele se drogou. E por falar nisso, temos o resultado da seringa: foi com ela que Lance injetou soro da verdade em Farrel. As digitais na seringa e na arma, encontradas na Mercury, são de Lance.

**Sara **– Vou ligar para o Warrick, para avisar das "ferramentas".


	5. Chapter 5

Chegando na escola, Grissom e Greg se separam para perguntar aos colegas de Robert se eles conhecem Wanda Parker, mostrando uma foto da garota. Depois de muitas respostas negativas, um dos colegas dele – Alex – responde positivamente.

**Greg **– Ela estuda aqui?

**Alex **– Não. Eu vi essa garota ontem conversando com Peter. Espere. Acho que Peter estava saindo com ela há algum tempo.

**Greg **– Sabe quanto tempo?

**Alex **– Humm... A última festa que fizemos foi há um mês e Peter já estava com ela.

**Greg **– Quem é Peter?

**Alex **– É o cara mais chato da escola. Saca aquele tipo riquinho e metido, que acha que é dono de tudo.

**Greg **– Saquei. E Robert estava saindo com Wanda?

**Alex **– Há duas semanas.

**Greg **– Deixa eu adivinhar: quando Peter descobriu, reagiu como se fosse dono de Wanda?

**Alex **– O que eu sei é que semana passada Peter discutiu com Robert, e disse pra ele que isso não iria ficar assim.

**Greg **– Pode preencher esse formulário?

**Alex **– Pra que?

**Greg **– Para ter seus dados caso seja necessário falar com você depois.

**Alex **– Falou!

**Greg **– [Chama Grissom, que estava passando por perto:] Grissom!

[Enquanto Alex preenche o formulário, Grissom se aproxima.]

**Grissom **– O que foi Greg?

**Greg **– Segundo ele, Alex, colega de Robert, Wanda estava saindo com um tal de Peter. Ele teria discutido com Robert e dito que não deixaria passar.

**Alex **– Pronto!

**Greg **– Obrigado, Alex.

**Alex **– Ei, você é Gil Grissom?

**Grissom **– Sim.

**Alex **– Eu vi, na tv, a entrevista coletiva em que você falou sobre como encontraram a evidência que ligava o último suspeito ao crime. Cara, muito maneiro!

**Grissom **– Obrigado!

Grissom e Greg não encontram Peter na escola, então vão à secretaria para obter o endereço dele, lá são atendidos pela secretária que encaminha o caso para a vice-diretora.

_**Vice-diretora **_– Aqui está, sr. Grissom, o endereço de Peter Hobson.

**Grissom **– Obrigado! [Pergunta:] Vamos fazer uma visita, Greg? [Grissom atende ao celular.] Grissom. (...) Conseguiu? (...) Qual? (...) [Olha para o papel que a vice-diretora tinha acabado de lhe entregar] É o mesmo endereço que obtivemos aqui na secretaria da escola. (...) Ok. Archie, peça para o capitão Bras nos encontrar lá com uma ordem de prisão preventiva contra Peter Hobson. (…) Isso mesmo! Vá com um mandado de busca e apreensão, precisamos do computador dele e tudo o mais que ele tiver. [Desliga o celular. Volta a falar com Greg:] Peter Hobson é o nossso cracker. Archie confirmou o endereço.

**Greg **– Wanda estava saindo com Peter Hobson e, há duas semanas, de acordo com o que Alex informou, Peter descobriu que ela estava saindo com Robert.

**Grissom **– Crime passional?

**Greg **– Se foi crime passional, por que há indícios de que ela envenenou Robert com uma dose letal de Amplictil?

Grissom segue, Greg – sem entender nada – vai atrás do chefe.

Bras, Nick, Archie e dois outros políciais já esperavam por Grissom e Greg quando os últimos chegaram na casa de Peter.

**Nick **– [Fala com Grissom e com Greg:] Trouxe o equipamento para coleta de evidências, achei que seria necessário.

**Grissom **– Ótimo!

**Bras **– [Fala com os policiais que o acompanharam:] É isso aí, vamos lá! Um de vocês vai pelos fundos para evitar que ele fuja.

Eles se aproximam da casa. Bras bate na porta.

**Bras **– Abra a porta! Polícia de Las Vegas!

[De dentro da casa eles ouvem uma voz feminina:]

**Mary **– Já vou!

Sem entender o que está acontecendo, Mary abre a porta. Eles entram.

**Bras **– Onde está Peter Hobson?

**Mary **– Meu filho está no quarto, lá em cima.

Sem se demorar com explicações, Brás e um policial sobem as escadas:

**Bras **– Peter Hobson?! Polícia de Las Vegas!

Percebendo que a mulher que ficara parada na porta da casa não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, os três CSIs se aproximam.

**Mary **– O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Grissom **– Olá! Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes e Greg Sanders. Criminalística de Las Vegas. Temos aqui uma ordem de prisão preventiva contra Peter Hobson. E um mandado de busca e apreensão para procurar por evidências na casa.

**Mary **– [Assustada:] O que meu filho fez?

**Grissom **– Seu filho é suspeito de ter participado do assassinato de Robert Carter.

[Mary não responde, começa a ficar pálida, parece não estar passando bem.]

**Nick **– A senhora está passando bem sra Hobson?

**Greg **– Com licença. [Greg consegue ver a sala do local onde estão parados no hall de entrada.] Nick me ajude a levá-la até o sofá.

Assim que chegam ao andar superior, Bras identifica o quarto de Peter. Quando entra, Peter está de costas para a entrada, no computador.

**Bras **– Parado! Mãos para cima! Peter Hobson, você está preso! [Fala no rádio:] Grissom. Está limpo. Temos Peter Hobson.

**Grissom **– [Fala no rádio:] Ok, Bras. Já estou subindo. [Volta a falar com os que estão na sala:] Nick, sinalize para Archie esperar aqui, vou fazer a checagem preliminar. Assim que levarem o computador, você sobe.

**Nick **– Certo, Grissom.

Grissom sobe para procurar por evidências. Como não encontra nada, chama Archie pelo rádio.

**Grissom **– Archie, antes de começar seu trabalho no computador, leve-o para perícia. Podemos escontrar impressões digitais e outras evidências.

**Archie **– Procedimento padrão! Pode deixar.

**Grissom **– [Novamente pelo rádio:] Nick, peça para Greg coletar as impressões digitais da sra. Hobson e dizer que precisamos que ela vá conosco, depois venha aqui.

Nick transmite as instruções a Greg e sobe.

No Rhodes Ranch Golf Club, Warrick e Vartann seguem marcas de pneu e encontram pegadas próximo a uma dessas marcas. Seguindo em outra direção, encontram um martelo, um prego e também encontram a pasta de Farrel com documentos e uma arma calibre 38 semi-automática. Eles levam tudo para o laboratório, inclusive moldes das pegadas e das marcas deixadas pelos pneus.

Comparando com outras evidências, confirmam que as marcas de pneu são da Mercury, da Chevy e do Honda. No martelo, há impressões digitais de Morissey.

De volta ao laboratório e terminando de analisar as últimas evidências, Sara, Warrick e Catherine terminam de "montar o quebra cabeça" e deternimam o _timeline _de tudo o que aconteceu.

**Warrick **– Lance estava tendo prejuízo na parceria com a empresa de Farrel. Então ele vem a Las Vegas para acertar as contas.

**Sara **– Farrel, que já tinha sido acusado de sonegar impostos e de lavar de dinheiro, mantinha um caixa dois, por isso Lance estava tendo prejuízo. Farrel tenta se esconder, mas não consegue evitar que Lance o localize.

**Catherine **– Então Farrel liga para Lance tentando um acordo.

_[Flashback]_

_Lance: Farrel, seu filho da mãe, eu sei de tudo; vou acabar com você._

_Farrel: Ei cara, espera um pouco. Nós podemos fazer um acordo._

_Lance: Que tipo de acordo eu poderia fazer com um porco como você?_

_Farrel: Vamos nos encontrar às 22h no Rhodes Ranch Golf Club, fica perto do hotel onde você está hospedado. Eu levo os registros que eu tenho do caixa dois e nós negociamos._

_Lance: Iremos negociar..._

[Continua a conversa entre os três CSIs.]

**Warrick **– Analisando o local onde os carros estavam estacionados no Golf Club, eu encontrei uma pasta e uma arma semi-automática carregada.

**Catherine **– Registrada em nome de Edward Farrel.

**Warrick **– Haveria morte de qualquer jeito.

**Sara **– Certamente, Lance imaginou que não seria agora que Farrel daria uma de bonzinho e devolveria os milhões de desviou.

**Warrick **– Não havia sinais de luta próximo ao carro de Lance. Acredito que, quando Farrel se aproximou, Lance o ameaçou com sua arma e o levou para sua picape.

**Sara **– Sentado no banco do carona e com a arma em sua cabeça, Farrel não teve escolha, senão permitir que Lance injetasse nele soro da verdade. Lance deve ter esperado alguns minutos até que os sedativos fizessem efeito.

**Catherine **– Então Lance começou a fazer perguntas a Farrel sobre o caixa dois.

**Warrick **– Ele deve ter ficado muito louco com o que estava ouvindo Farrel dizer. As pegadas que encontrei estavam próximas às marcas deixadas pela Mercury, isso indica que nesse momento – quando Lance se afasta – Farrel tem uma chance para correr para seu carro e fugir.

**Catherine **– Ao ver que Farrel se aproximava, Brian Morissey vai para seu carro – a Chevy.

**Sara **– Acreditando que Edward Farrel não iria muito longe, Lance o persegue. Os três motoristas seguem pela Rainbow – afinal Morissey queria os quatro mil que lhe tinham sido prometidos. Quando se aproxima do cruzamento com a Tropicana, o carro de Farrel começa a perder velocidade – a gasolina estava acabando.

**Warrick **– Lance acelera para atingir o carro de Farrel. Parado no meio do cruzamento, o Honda é atingido pelo motoqueiro. Depois é atingido novamente, agora na traseira, pela Mercury.

**Sara **– Resultado de tudo isso: Steven Andie – o motoqueiro – acusado de homicídio culposo por dirigir drogado. E Lance Riegel preso por homicídio doloso.

**Catherine **– Lance nem mesmo tinha ficha criminal. Por que ele não denunciou a atividade ilegal de Farrel?

**Warrick **– Às vezes, é uma tentativa de auto-afirmação querer resolver tudo por conta própria, Cath.


	6. Chapter 6

Minutos depois, enquanto eles ainda conversavam – já sobre outros assuntos – Grissom aparece na porta do laboratório.

**Grissom **– Catherine, você pode vir aqui um minuto?

**Catherine **– [Levanta-se] Já vou.

**Grissom **– Obrigado.

Grissom e Catherine andam pelo corredor, e ele explica que precisa que ela fale com Wanda.

**Grissom **– Você sabe, Catherine, além de estar com medo, Wanda pode não querer falar comigo, mas talvez ela se abra falando com você.

**Catherine **– Acha que tenho jeito com adolescentes? (...) Ok.

**Grissom **– Obrigado, Catherine! Aqui está o arquivo do caso. [Entrega a Catherine uma pasta.]

Grissom fala com Mary, a mãe de Peter, em sua sala.

**Grissom **– Sra Hobson, a sra mora sozinha com seu filho?

**Mary **– Sim. Me separei do pai dele quando ele tinha quatro anos, e consegui o direito à guarda dele na justiça.

**Grissom **– Quantos anos ele tem? Com que freqüência vê o pai?

**Mary **– Ele tem dezessete anos. Adrian mora em Portland, Oregon. Desde a separação Peter passava os finais de semana com o pai. Nas férias da escola, o período era de um mês.

**Grissom **– A senhora via algum problema no comportamento de Peter?

**Mary **– Pelo fato de ele ser filho único, ele cresceu acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. Não estava acostumado a dividir o que é dele, esse é um dos motivos porquê ele não conseguia se adaptar a convivência com os outros dois filhos de Adrian: Laura e Michael. Eu só percebi isso quando Peter já apresentava sérios desvios de comportamento. Eu me sinto culpada por tudo, não soube criar meu filho e agora ele está aqui, preso, acusado de um crime.

**Grissom **– Seu filho tem advogado?

**Mary **– Já liguei para Adrian, ele está vindo de Portland e irá providenciar.

**Grissom **– Enquanto isso não acontece, um advogado da defensoria pública irá acompanhar seu filho. E, sra Hobson, não se culpe. Peter já tem idade suficiente para fazer as próprias escolhas.

Depois de ler o arquivo do caso e pensar em todas as evidências, Catherine conversa com Wanda.

**Catherine **– Oi, Wanda! Como você está? Ainda está com medo?

**Wanda **– Estou.

**Catherine **– Olha, querida, se você está com medo de Peter Hobson, pode ficar tranqüila. Ele está preso. Não vai fazer nenhum mal.

**Wanda **– É?

**Catherine **– É. [Catherine não conseguia deixar de pensar em Lindsay. Falava com Wanda com a mesma calma que muitas vezes falou com a própria filha.] Não precisa mais ter medo. Pode me contar tudo. Você está segura agora.

**Wanda **– O que você quer saber?

**Catherine **– Você foi obrigada a fazer alguma coisa com Robert?

**Wanda **– Ele me obrigou.

**Catherine **– Como?

**Wanda **– Eu estava em casa com Bobby. Alguém bateu na porta, eu desci pra atender, era Peter.

**Catherine **– O que ele fez?

**Wanda **– Ele entrou gritando.

_[Flashback]_

_Peter: Ele está aqui? Eu sei que está!_

_Wanda: Quem?_

_Peter: Carter! Ele está lá em cima._

_Wanda: Não!_

_Peter: Sai do meu caminho! Agora eu vou me acertar com ele!_

**Wanda **– Ele me empurrou e subiu para o meu quarto gritando: "Carter! Carter, eu sei que você está aí. Estou indo te pegar!". Quando eu cheguei lá, Bobby estava dominado.

_[Flashback]_

_Peter: Wanda, pegue o seu remédio. Agora!_

_Wanda: O que você vai fazer Peter?_

_Peter: Eu vou dizer o que você vai fazer. Abra o remédio e ponha tudo na boca dele._

_Wanda: Não._

_Peter: Agora!_

**Catherine **– Por que Robert não reagiu?

**Wanda **– Não sei, parecia que ele já estava morto. Eu fiz o que ele mandou. Depois ele foi no armário, pegou um cobertor, enrolou Bobby e levou para o carro. Quando estava saindo, Peter disse:

_[Flashback]_

_Peter: Não conte isso a ninguém, senão faço o mesmo com você._

**Wanda **– E saiu.

**Catherine **– Wanda, nós encontramos uma mancha do sangue de Robert no lençol da sua cama. O que aconteceu?

**Wanda **– Fizemos um pacto: ele escreveria "R & W" no braço dele, e eu escreveria "W & R" no meu braço, com um estilete. [Wanda mostra o braço direito.] Aqui está. [De fato, no braço dela estava escrito "W & R".]

Catherine conta a Grissom o que Wanda revelou na conversa que tiveram.

**Grissom **– [Entra na sala onde já o esperavam Bras, Peter e o advogado da defensoria pública.] Boa noite! Gil Grissom, criminalística. Peter, só tem mais uma coisa que queremos saber: como você entrou na casa de Robert?

**Peter **– Como sabem do resto da história?

**Grissom **– As evidências não mentem.

**Peter **– Usei a chave dele.

_[Flashback]_

_Peter estaciona na frente da casa de Robert, procura as chaves no bolso dele. Abre a porta, leva o corpo de Robert – enrolado no cobertor – para o andar superior. Peter encontra o quarto do garoto e o deixa sobre a cama, vai embora levando consigo o cobertor. Fica uma fibra do cobertor na roupa de Robert._

**Peter **– Quero um advogado!

**Grissom **– Seu pai está vindo de Portland e irá providenciar.

Depois de solucionar os casos, Sara e Grissom conversam na sala dele.

**Sara **– Quer dizer que Wanda foi vítima de Peter?

**Grissom **– Exato. Agora os dois estão presos aguardando o julgamento. O advogado de Wanda irá alegar incapacidade gerada pelo estado depressivo.

[Breve pausa. Eles se olham, em seguida Sara volta a falar:]

**Sara **– Veja o caso de Robert, de acordo com o relato dos pais, ele não tinha amigos na nova escola, só falava com os amigos da escola anterior pela internet. Quando se envolveu com Wanda, não podia imaginar como iria terminar. Apesar de o caso estar solucionado, não consigo entender porquê um jovem tenta se esconder de seus problemas em um mundo paralelo.

**Grissom **– Parafraseando Platão8: a realidade não é só aquilo que vemos, é também o que sentimos

e pensamos.

**- - - - - Fim - - - - -**

**_Atitudes Suspeitas _é uma CSI Fanfiction escrita por Tatiane Pires ( ).**

_CSI:Crime Scene Investigation _é produzido por Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Produtcions, Alliance Atlantis Communications, Arc Entertaiment e CBS Paramount Network Television; não há intenção de desrespeitar qualquer lei de direitos autorais apicável.

**As pessoas e eventos retratados aqui SÃO FICÇÃO. **Qualquer semelhança com pessoas (vivas ou mortas) e/ou com quaisquer fatos reais não é intencional.

Honda Accord, Honda, Cross Terrain SUV, Michelin, Mercury Mariner Hybrid, Chevy, Holiday Inn Express, Lexus RX 400, BMW Z4, Amplictil**, **Rhodes Ranch Golf Club e quaisquer outras marcas registradas citadas são propriedades de terceiros. Somente foram mencionadas aqui para dar mais veracidade ao texto.

**Este trabalho está protegido pela licença Creative Commons:**

Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Não a obras derivadas 2.5 Brasil

/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/br/

**This work is protected by the license Creative Commons:**

Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 2.5 Brazil

/licenses/by-nc-nd/2.5/br/


End file.
